The Irish Brogue and The American Idiot
by IAmObsessed
Summary: A new has girl come to Orson High,she'll bring love, drama and her two overproctective brothers. Can Axl handle the spitfire and can he play there game as well as it's master? Can he be the guy who brakes her cold and aloof exterior? We'll see! This is rated T because I may put in some language,and I'm paranoid! Update will probably be irregular.
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the place that will be my home away from home for the next three years, I felt a surprisingly low amount of nervousness. God, if anyone could hear my inner monologue, I'd probably be scorned for the rest of my existence. How typical, oh the poor girl; new school, and she doesn't feel nervous. Well the jist of this whole monologue is that I've moved to a new school because my Dad got a promotion. How typically boring. I know, my life is so darn exciting.

My name is Isobel-Rose Addams, and I'm sixteen years old, going on seventeen in a few weeks. The joys. I have two parents, married and both loving as well as being addicted to their respective jobs. My Mom's a lecturer and my Dad is a college football coach, and they both now work in the university just thirty-five minutes' drive away from our new house. I have two twin older brothers, identical: yes, annoying and overbearingly protective, also the affirmative. There two years my senior and are still living with us because they attend the college that my parents are currently employed in. Lucky me, I know.

Walking into my new high school, I raise my head high. Determined to give off a confident attitude, as to not be on the bottom of the social strata. I'm pretty enough with long blonde hair to the middle of my back, ice blue eyes and pale skin that refuses to tan thanks to my mother's Irish heritage. I'm average in height, despite the teasing's of my older brothers as they tower over me with their six foot four inches. I'm not fat, yet skinny would not adeptly describe my body, slim would be more appropriate. My accent cannot be correctly described as I have a habit of using my mother's colloquialisms from her native land of Ireland, as well as having been subjected to her Irish brogue all my life have resulted in me having a mutated accent, that is appealing in tone yet my grammar has a lot to be desired.

This morning I've dressed slightly to impress my fellow class mates as well as to provide myself with adept comfort for the day. Dark denim sticks to my legs, a bright blue tank top strains across my chest, but it is covered by a light white knit jumper that hags off one shoulder and covers my arms; black heels adorn my feat, creating a satisfying _click clack_ in my wake. My long hair has been pulled back with a banana clip with short flyway's framing my face. A thin coat of make-up crates the vision of a clear skinned goddess, with thick lashes framed with a thin layer of eyeliner and a coat of lip-gloss makes my naturally red, plump lips shine in the light provided by the school.

I travel down the halls with my hips swaying slightly, as I've trained myself to in the pursuit to attract a male's attention. I decided that for this move I'm leaving behind my old self, and trading her in for a more desirable model. My looks have changed but I'm determined to not lose my previous nature. The only thing I will hopefully never change for any guy.

Wish me luck. I'm new, improved and ready to rumble.

**Okay guys, tellme what you think , I've got a vague idea of how I want this to turn out,so hopefully this story will NOT be abandoned! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, so encase I forget again, this is a disclaimer for all future chapters because I don't own The Middle, I only own my OC, and that's that...Okay, rant over, hopefully you guys will like this chapter... so ... yeah!**

Going to this new school wasn't that much of a change, the same courses were taught, the teachers may have changed in looks but I am surprised to fins similar mannerisms and unchanging demeanours. Look like my educational experience will not change with the scenery.

"Hey" called a deep voice. I was greeted with the view of a charmingly handsome boy with curly black hair the fell into his azure eyes. His eyes roomed my figure and he smirked at what he saw.

"Hey yourself" I replied with an indifferent tone, smiling at his smirk.

"You're new, huh?" he questioned.

"How'd you guess?" I replied dryly.

His smirk formed into a full blown smile and he lazily through his arm round my shoulder and tugged along the hallway, in the direction of what I assumed was the receptionist's office.

"Do you know where you're going? Or where I _want_ to go?" I asked the mysterious boy.

"Well, your new for one, and secondly you look completely lost, so…. I, being the chivalrous young man that I am, am bringing you to the receptionist's office" he told me with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, aren't you something else? And what's your name my good knight?"

"Axl. Axl Heck. Now would my fair lady grace me with her name?" he inquired with that smirk of his plastered across his face.

"Oh, I'll let you figure that one out for yourself, this is my stop, I'll be seeing you around, Axl" I smiled at him and I send him a sultry smile over my shoulder accompanied with a wink and a flirtatious wave.

I walk over the threshold and smile at the receptionist. Giggling quietly to myself at my first encounter with the schools male populous.

"Hello there dear, what can I do for you?" the woman asked. She was sitting in a swivel chair behind a large unordered desk. Papers were piled in every free space and a large hulking computer was sat in the centre of the disorganisation. She wore red thick-framed glasses and worn her greying hair in a bun, that was held together with a blue biro. She had a kind face and a cherry smile and seemed to be on the plumper side of things.

The office was painted a fading yellow and was not very large yet it held a homey feel. The room smells like paper and a gentle breeze comes through the open window to my left. Chairs line the wall opposite the desk and a large potted plant is beside the desk.

"Yes, hello. My names Isobel-Rose Addams and I'm new here, could you possibly tell me where I am supposed to be at this time and if it isn't any trouble could you direct me to my first classes" I asked her politely.

"Oh, of coarse dearie. Yes, here we go, this is your class schedule and your form room is room number 23. You go there every morning for the rest of the year to sign in in the morning unless told otherwise. This here is a map of the school, but if ever you are unsure, I'm sure you can ask anyone in the hall or me myself to send you in the right direction. I hope you have a lovely time here, dearie. Have a lovely year. Bye now!"

I was then left to fend for myself. I walked amiably down the halls until I reached room number 23. I opened the door and a silence rushed over the room. A withered man stood at the front of the room and four rows of single desk chairs were behind him, all filled with teenagers that looked to be about 16 or 17 years old.

Oh great. If this is how my day I'll be like, I sure hope that it goes fast.

**Thanks for reading, I'll have an update soon, I guess **** XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay guys, chapter three… hope you like it **** And sorry for the massive delay ,I was off on holidays and didn't get time to write nor mind update….**

After a painfully awkward silence the man, who I presume is the teacher clears his throat and mumbles a pitiful 'welcome' and introduces himself as a Mr Corbly. I smile weakly back at him and exhale loudly. Seemingly flustered Mr Corbly walks hurriedly towards me and shakes my hand.

"Now, Miss…"

"Addams. Isobel-Rose Addams." I introduce myself.

"Well, Miss Addams, please do tell us about yourself. And then you may take a seat anywhere available."

"Hey there, my names Isobel-Rose. I'm sixteen years old, turning seventeen in a few weeks. I just moved here with my parents and two older brothers. I love the colour purple. I love music and to dance, and I think I'm boring you guys now, so… I think it would be best if I just sat down now!" I rattled off with a smile and my last comment earned me a few smiles and chuckles form my new classmates.

"Thank you for that Miss Addams, now guys I hope you have a good year and study hard. I don't want to hear any complaints from any of your teachers this year for slacking off. Now, get to class" my new teacher said. I like him, he seems to at least tried to be remotely humours in his impromptu speech.

I sigh from my seat and rise in a fluid motion. Walking out the door I feel an arm drape over my shoulders. Looking up I find the culprit to be a random guy with blond hair, green eyes and chiselled features. The type of guy that knows he is attractive and uses it to his advantage.

"Hey there, new girl. The names James Willis, caption of the Orson High football team and currently your tour guide for the day" he tells me with a bright smile.

"Thanks James. I don't know many people here and am completely lost when it comes to navigation. So really, thanks for this" I smile up at him.

"So what's your first class Iz?" he asks with a nickname that I didn't know developed. I reach into my bag and pull out the scrap of paper I was given. He takes it from me and inspects it with a frown.

"Wow, you must be smart, AP Chem? Maths_ and_ Bio?"

"Yeah… do you know where my first class is, or…?" I let my sentence drop. He smiles brilliantly at me and twirls me around quickly.

"Coarse I do, this way brainbox!" he said with that smile of his and leads me in the direction of my English class. I arrive at a door and James bids me farewell and says that if he sees me later that hell show me around properly. With a wave and a grin he heads off in a different direction and leaves me standing outside room number 14B. I check that the door corresponds with my schedule. Feeling relieved that it is in fact a match I open the door with a feeling of trepidation.

A half-full class room greets me and I confidently saunter to a seat in the back rows of the class. Sitting beside a pretty blonde I smile at her. When she smiles back I greet her with the customary 'hello' which she returns.

"Hey-ya! My names Courtney, and _you_ must be the new girl? The whole school is talking about you, you know? Nobody ever really moves here, it's usually that people move _away_!" she tells me with a bright smile.

I laugh with her at her comment and we chat idly for the few minutes that we have before the bell rings and I learn a lot about my new friend. Her names Courtney Luff and she's lived here, in Orson, all her life with her family of five. She has a younger sister and brother and she tells me how annoying they can be and how she can't wait until they grow up a bit, seeing as there both at 'that annoying pre-teen stage where they think there all _that, _whatever _that_ might be' with them being at 11 and 13 respectively. She tells me where she lives and I'm surprised to find that she is living on the same road as me, this leads to talking about carpooling to school in our cars to save us money on gas, and, by the end of the 10 minutes we were allotted we've arranged our schedule on 'who's to drive who on what day'. We are told to quieten down by our teacher and class begins.

Our English teacher is a young woman who is skinny with dark blonde hair and a pretty face. After the class I'm told that she is crushed on by the majority of the males in the school and since she failed to introduce herself I am told by Court (Courtney's preferred nickname) that her name is Ms Parkers, and that she was only given the job last year. We were given the usual 'study hard and make sure to hand in all your assignments on time, etc. etc.

By the end of the day I've come to a happy place where I feel confident that this new change will be okay ,that I will not die of boredom in my classes and that I can definitely judging by the stares of the male portion of the school- get myself a boyfriend here.

**Sorry again for the delay… **


	4. Chapter 4

trivialities of my oh so exciting lifestyle. The days seemed to be perfectly choreographed to fit the stereotypical expectations of a teenagers school days, with one odd occurrence of the random appearing and disappearing acts of one handsome fellow. You've guessed it, the not-so-mysterious Axl Heck. The very dark haired, blue eyed male specimen that had grasped my attentions on the first day of my enrolment of Orson High Prep.

My days had accustomed themselves for random spontaneous intervals, during which the dashingly charming Mr Heck would converse flirtatiously with me for the several minutes he was allotted when he passed me in the halls or at lunch break when he would catch me away from my new friends on solitary pursuits to either a bathroom, or a quest for some imaginary school appliance that was forgotten in my haste to fill my stomachs desires. Yes, I did try to stimulate the conversations! Don't judge me; I happen to find these tedious conversations the highlights of my boring days.

A sharp thrust into my shoulder brought me from my inner monologue. A large, extremely solid object had deemed me an acceptable target. The force was enough to send me off track and I found myself flailing hopelessly to the ground. And no matter how tragically cliché this scenario appears all I received from this romance novel scene was a huge bruise on the back of my thighs disallowing me to wear shorts or skirts for two weeks until it cleared from a nasty purple-black shade.

Someone cursed from on top of me. A faint ringing sounded in my ears and a searing pain travelled down my legs at impact resulting in me myself releasing a derogatory term from my vocal cords.

"Oh, shit, sorry about that. I really wasn't looking where I was going. I really didn't mean to plough into you like that. Sorry, really" the voice form above muttered in a hurried tone. I came to a rather weird conclusion that this male school dweller on top of me must have some affiliation form the word 'really' since he used it several times in his rapid apology. That or they _really_ wish to show remorse for their _ploughing_.

"It's fine, just, could you maybe, I don't know… get off me please. You're sort of heavy and as much as I don't want this to be offending or anything, but I think your weight is crushing some vital organs here" I mumbled. I was surprised at the response speed to my complaint, and even more so surprised that the person in question could hear my voice, as his chest- that I had the slight delight in discovering was built- muffed my plea considerably.

The weight was removed from my person at a rapid pace, and my attacker seemed to be courteous enough to drag me up with him. I was slightly surprised to discover that the well-built chests face was non other than my self-appointed stalker, Axl Heck. He seemed to be stuttering for an intelligent response for his action, and taking pity on the charming but who was befuddled at this moment in time I initiated conversation.

"Its fine. So Axl, how's life? Taken up any hobbies.. well discounting rambling into unsuspecting girls, I mean" I questioned, amusement colouring my tone.

"Fine, fine... and no, you Iz-B are the only girl who I've tested out my hobby on yet. I'm trying to get the Olympic Games Board Of Councillors to accept it as a legal sport and I'm just testing out the publics opinion" he replied smoothly. He has been unsuccessful in finding a nick-name for me and has surprised me by firing a new originality at me every time we converse. He has quite the arsenal.

"Well, you defiantly have my support for this soon-to-be-craze" I say with a small grin gracing my features.

"Despite your obvious interest in the games, I'm sorry to say its only professionals only who get to compete"

"Oh, well then Mr Athlete, I'll have to try better next year... pity I thought this was my year for the gold!" He smirked at my jab to his amazing new sport.

"Well, unless we're to be late, I must be off. Goodbye Isobel-Rose..." he then let go of my waist and walked off. Had I been so enamored by this boy that I'd forgotten he'd left his hand there. Huh? Guess so... Well Mr Heck, let the games begin...

**Okay, sorry about the short length, but I felt I should leave ye with something because I'll be off for a while with some friends, where I wont be able to update... **

**Hope that gave a little insight into their relationship though, There was a lot more of Axl-Oc interaction here.. so now you know what there like together... Lets see how this goes...**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for doing this, this is not a chapter, but just to

let you guys know that this story is NOT abandoned! But unfortunately I've been suffering writers block so I don't know when I will update so... Yeah. Sorry!


End file.
